


Baggage

by sehunnypot



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, SMTown, f(x)
Genre: Angst, Broken Promises, F/M, First Love, kaistal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunnypot/pseuds/sehunnypot
Summary: Her shoulders felt heavy from carrying the weight of her world on her bare shoulders. She wasn't like this before. It was different then.There was once a time where she was happy - all smiles and no tears. Soojung always believed she was invisible, that no one would see her. Unexpectedly, a boy named Jongin did and he was all she could ever hope for.But as time passed, something in him shifted, and so did the weight of her world.





	Baggage

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly starting to import all my fics (that I actually like) from livejournal and tumblr to here while tweaking little things. Please bear with me! 
> 
> I really need to get back into writing, maybe it'll happen someday.
> 
> In the meantime, please enjoy whatever word vomit I post and leave some constructive criticism?? I would appreciate that a lot!

 

 

 

 

 

 

soojung's whole being felt heavy from carrying the weight of her world on her bare shoulders. everything was too much for her small body to handle. stressing over work, over school, over relationships - she was overwhelmed. she constantly tried to bring herself back up and every single time she did so, something was always there to drag her back down. what little strength she had left diminished into thin air and suddenly, she was felt alone to carry the burden. she was tired, drained, and lacked the will to go on.

 

it wasn’t always like this. she wasn’t always this broken. it was different then.

 

there was a time where she was happy. all smiles. no tears to cry.

 

 

 

 

 

 

soojung always believed she was invisible, that no one would see her. she was always pushed into the shadow of her older, perfect sister. after years of practice, she grew accustomed to watching from the sidelines. although it hurt, she trudged through life alone with a suitcase and a dream of a brighter future.

 

she thought she was invisible, but unexpectedly, someone noticed her.

 

his name was jongin and he became the light of her life. they had a cliche meeting - a collision in the midst of a high school’s morning rush. books and papers scattered everywhere. soojung remembered shutting her eyes and braced for impact before feeling a tug on her arm. rather than falling to the ground as she anticipated, she fell in love instead.

 

beautiful brown eyes were looking right at her with concern, something she’d never experienced before.

 

she blushed. he smiled. that’s when it all started.

 

a few shy glances and awkward conversations later, he coughed up the courage to ask her out and she said yes.

 

his name was jongin and he was everything she could ever hope for. jongin was just like her - unnoticed, alone. but together, they filled up the huge void in their hearts.

 

kisses were stolen. glances were lovingly exchanged. there were intertwined fingers and long embraces. he warmed her heart.

 

he picked her up when no one else would. they went on a journey, carrying the weight of their worlds together. soojung thought her life wouldn’t get any better than how it was. she believed her dream finally came true; but, it was only the calm before the storm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

something in him shifted, and so did the weight of her new world.

 

“soojung, i can’t do this anymore,” he said to her with wavering eyes. “i can't keep on lying to myself.”

 

“stop it, don’t say it. please don’t say any more,” she sobbed, grabbing hold of his hands.

 

jongin said he was lost and he couldn’t find his way. he could barely take care of himself. he couldn’t find his happiness. “how can i make you happy when i can barely even do that for myself?”

 

“don’t leave me,” soojung begged him.

 

“i have to.”

 

he chased the beat of his own heart.

 

“you’re the only one i have left. please don’t leave me,” she begged, tightening her grip on his raggedy shirt. she searched his red eyes with her own. he looked tired, frustrated, and everything in between. he looked similar to the jongin of the past - the lost boy with nowhere to go.

 

“soojung, i love you. i really do. i’m sorry, i'm so sorry.” she was too weak to fight back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

she let him in and he let her down.

 

 

 

 

 

 

jongin disappeared and shattering the dreams she had of a bright future. one filled with laughter, hugs, shared smiles, and precious moments to keep in her mind. gone were the dreams of a future where she would finally be loved. 

 

on her own, she drowned in a pool of tears. alone, she wept relentlessly, carrying the weight of her world on her shoulders - her body, her mind so unstable to carry on.

 

she cried with her back to the cold wall, knees pulled close to her heaving chest, wondering if someone would pick her back up.

 

she cried in the dark, her suitcase of worries, unwanted thoughts, and unachievable dreams not too far from her.

 

she cried alongside the suitcase that was too heavy to carry (and waited for someone to save her.)

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
